yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Night at House of Mouse Part 1. One faithful day, Princess Yuna, Dipper and Mabel Pines, LeFou and Ford Pines are heading home after exploring the Crash Site Omega in Gravity Falls, They got could not believe a great view then this. LeFou: Boy, This is quite a view, We got to view it more often. Princess Yuna: I know. Mama will be so amazed to see it, LeFou. Ford Pines: It brings back so many memories. Dipper Pines: It sure does, Grunkle Ford. Mabel Pines: Isn't great, Yuna? Princess Yuna: It sure is. Then, They heard someone was crying. Dipper Pines: What was that? Mabel Pines: Sounds like someone's crying. Princess Yuna: Let's check it out. Just as they followed the sound, They found a young black alicorn crying tears. Nyx: (sobbing) Princess Yuna: Oh, It's an alicorn filly. Dipper Pines: Hey, What's your name? Nyx: Nyx. Ford Pines: It's okay, Come here. And Nyx softly came to Ford as he comforts her. LeFou: Where are you parents? Nyx: My parents died. Princess Yuna: What happened? Nyx: It was a long time ago, I've been an orphan ever since. Mabel Pines: We're so sorry, Nyx. Nyx: That's okay. So, Yuna, Dipper and Mabel kept her company. At Canterlot, They arrived to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Princess Solarna: How're things going? Princess Yuna: Dipper, Mabel, LeFou, Ford and I went to the Crash Site Omega for a view. Then we've found Nyx, She's an orphan and she dosen't have a family. Aunt Celestia, Is there any way you and Mama can help? Princess Celestia: We'll just have to seek the royal council at once. Princess Sharon: Don't worry, Yuna. We'll think of something. Dipper Pines: Let's hope so. LeFou: Guess it's just us then. Ford Pines: I hope you won't mind if I join your council, Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Not at all, Ford. Hiro: We could use all the help we can get. So, Ford meet with the royalties for a council meeting. Meanwhile in Tartarus, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw sneaks past the sleeping Cerberus and freed the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher from the cages. Thaddeus E. Klang: You're free to go, My lord, Bill Cipher. And so are our friends. Feathers McGraw: (unlocks the prison cells) Nightmare Moon: Thanks for freeing us. Now, We will grab the Journals and rule the world. Bill Cipher: Finally, It's about time. King Sombra: Now, We shall have our revenge. Nightmare Hiro: What's the plan now? Nightmare Trix: How about we gather the Disney Villains like Hades, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, the Queen of Hearts, Cruella De Vil, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug, Lady Tremaine, Percival C. McLeach, Mortimer Mouse, Bellwether, Doug, Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Captain Phasma, General Grevious and Ratigan at the House of Mouse? They are on their way there right now. Bill Cipher: Oh, Sounds like my kind of plan. Nightmare Rarity: Last time we've came up with a plan, We've lost to Yuna and her friends. King Sombra: I don't see how different it would be. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: Neither do I. Nightmare Hiro: Let's hope your plan works. Nightmare Trix: Well, Why don't we. Princess Black Hole: I like my sissy's plan already, Mom. Nightmare Moon: Well, Let's gather the Disney villains at the House of Mouse. Feathers McGraw: (nodded) King Sombra: Then let's not waist time. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: I'm all up for it. Thaddeus E. Klang: When do we start, My master? Bill Cipher: Sooner when everyone's ready, Klang. They left Tartarus as they begin to take their plan into action. Back at Canterlot, Ford Pines and the Royalties are making a discussion. King Solar Flare: My friends, We are gathered here to discuss of a young alicorn filly named Nyx. Twilight Sparkle: Are all royalties here for this meeting? Lord Rataxes: Basil, I need a headcount. Basil: We got a whole lot, Sir. Plus with the Gods and Goddesses. Princess Cornelia: Something must be done. Babar: If what Ford said is true about Nyx, Then we must give her our support. While Ford and the Roylties and Leaders make their decision, Yuna, Dipper and Mabel showed Nyx around. Princess Yuna: These are my friends, My sister, Snowdrop, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Arachna, Dragonsly, Golden Apple, Red Beret, Brownie, Prince Sunlight, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Scrappy-Doo, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor, Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Vanellope von Schweetz, Jules and Verne Brown and Scrappy-Doo. Snowdrop: Please to meet you, Nyx. Nyx: Nice to meet you. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Nyx. Gideon Gleeful: Howdy do. Scrappy-Doo: Great to meet ya. Nyx: I'm pleased to meet all of you. Princess Yuna: She's an orphan. Mabel Pines: She has no parents. Nyx: They died long ago, It's along story. So, Nyx told them all about her parents. The flashback showing Nyx's past about her parents' sacrifice for her. Nyx: (narrating) Years ago, My parents and I were camping. All of a sudden, Some guys dressed in white suits are coming for me. From a huge spaceship, Out of it, A man dressed in black with a scary helmet and the other one has a silver suit and a deep voice as darkest as a villainess. Then, My parents stopped them from hurting me. I fled for my life as that black man killed them. I was found by Yen Sid, King Mickey's mentor, He took me in as a new apprentice to them. Then, I've got lost and didn't know what to do. The flashback ends with Nyx finishing her story. Nyx: And that's how I lost my parents. Dusty Crophopper: That's awful. Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm really sorry, Nyx. Princess Yuna: (felt sorry for Nyx) Mama, Is there anything we can do for Nyx? Princess Luna: The council has reached a decision. Hiro: We'll just have to let her be in Golden Oak Library for the time being. Ford Pines: We'll work things out, Dipper. You'll see. Dipper Pines: I hope so, Grunkle Ford. Princess Yuna: We know how you feel, Nyx. Snowdrop: I've lost my mother too, She died after I was revived. Nyx: I appreciate your kindness, Snowdrop. Nyx hugged her new friends. Yuna was worried about Nyx. So, She and her friends decided to cheer her up. Dipper Pines: There's got to be a way to cheer her up! Mabel Pines: Let's call in the big guns. Princess Yuna: No big guns, Mabel. Princess Luna: Using any weapons for personal games his prohibited. Princess Yuna: (had an idea) Nyx, How about a tour? Nyx: Sure, Okay. And so, Yuna and her friends showed Nyx around Equestria like Canterlot, the Crystal Empire, Ponyville, The Castle of Friendship, Appleloosa, Manehattan and other locations. Later, The foals and children showed Nyx around. Nyx: Wow, It was fun having a tour around Equestria. Princess Yuna: I want to show you a very special place. Pacifica Northwest: Come on. Nyx: Wait up. The foals arrived at the Golden Oaks Library, Nyx was amazed. Dipper Pines: Here we are. The Golden Oaks Library. Nyx: Wow, That's so amazing. Gideon Gleeful: Just wait until you see the inside of it. Princess Yuna: You'll love it. Then, Tyrone opens the door. Tyrone: Hi, Guys. Nyx: Who's he? He looks like Dipper. Princess Yuna: This is Sensei Garmadon's number 1 apprentice, Tyrone. Tyrone: Nice to meet you, Nyx. Princess Luna: Tyrone, Would it be alright if we show Nyx around? Princess Yuna: We can trust her. Nyx: Care is we look around? Tyrone: Sure, By all means. Inside the Golden Oaks Library, Yuna and her friends showed Nyx around. Princess Yuna: This is one of our mentors, Sensei Garmadon. Nyx: Hi. Sensei Garmadon: Pleasure to meet you, Nyx. Laval: Hey, Dipper, Mabel. Who's your new friend? Mabel Pines: This is Nyx. She's an orphan. Eris: Oh, That's too bad. Cragger: We're really sorry, Nyx. Nyx: That's okay. Dipper Pines: Nyx, Meet Laval, Cragger, Eris, Razar, Rogon, Worriz, Gorzan and Bladvic. Princess Yuna: And this is Flinx and Li'Ella, Flinx is the son of Fluminox, King of the Phoenix Tribe. And Li'Ella is Laval's girlfriend and the adopted daughter of Tormak, Leader of the Tiger Tribe. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts